


Sykkuno's shitty first time

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2 boy 1 cup, Ageplay, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Sykkuno, Brother/Brother Incest, Burritos, Chipotle, Daddy Kink, Feeding, Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, Horny, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Poop as lube, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scat, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Sykkuno is in love with Corpses shit, Top Corpse, Yaoi, babyboy, daddy - Freeform, daddy Corpse, fat poopy, feces, i'm hard as shit, live streaming, moans, poop fetish, pooping, rubbing shit, sucking dick with poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sykkuno and Corpse are two step bros that are broke af, and need money so the make a live stream at "shit" gets messy.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: anonymous





	Sykkuno's shitty first time

**Author's Note:**

> If you're into shit, Sykkuno, and Corpse then this is the story for you. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SCAT DON'T READ THIS!!!!!

“You ready step bro~” Corpse said in a seductive tone to his deep voice.

“Y-yeah.” sykkuno said nervously.

“Well get the cup and towels…...a lot of towels~” Corpse said, still keeping his tone suggestive and sexy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay baby boy, got the live stream started?” Corpse asked Sykkuno.

“Y-yes d-daddy.” Sykkuno said

“Good, now i’m gonna shit in this cup and you have to watch me.” Corpse said.

Corpse set the cup down and hovered over it and squatted down a bit and began squeezing. Today before the video, Corpse ate two large chipotle burritos with black beans, rice, ground beef and sour cream. He also ate a whole can of bush’s beans on the side.

Corpse squeezed so hard that his face turned red. After a few minutes of squeezing he finally pushed out a five inch shit into the cup. Then followed by the runny squirts. He filled the cup up and he picked it up off the floor.

“Lay down~” Corpse ordered.

Sykkuno, being the power sub he is, laid down and waited for Corpse to do something. Corpse walked towards Sykkuno and sat down next to his small figure. He scooped some of the poop into his hands and brought it close to sykkuno’s dick. He began stroking up and down slowly as Sykkuno moaned because this was his first time. 

“U-uhh~~ mhm~” Sykkuno moaned.

“Does my baby boy like it when daddy rubs his feces all over him?~” Corpse asked.

“Y-yes u-hh~ d-daddy.” Sykkuno said 

After a few more strokes, Sykkuno came and hard.

“Good boy~” Corpse praised. And that was Sykkuno’s weakness.

“No lick my long, cum and shit covered fingers.” Corpse said as he brought his fingers to Sykkuno's mouth.

“Mmm~ it’s so good daddy~ especially from your fingers.” Sykkuno moaned as he licked his lips.

“Now bend over!” Corpse demanded.

Sykkuno did as said and Corpse scooped some more shit from the cup and used it to lubricate Sykkuno's asshole.

“Look at my baby boy’s pretty asshole~” Corpse said while admiring Sykkuno’s pink butthole.

After lubing his ass with his poop, he rammed his dick inside and began thrusting in and out.

“AHAAAGH!!” Sykkuno screamed.

“UGH FUCK YEAH! Take my fat cock in your ass like a good bitch!” Corpse groaned.

Tears started streaming down Sykkuno’s eyes. He didn’t want to tell Corpse to stop because he didn’t want to disappoint his daddy.

“UH YEAH! FUCK BABY BOY! YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT!” Corpse groaned again.

After a few more thrusts, Corpse came and smacked Sykkuno’s ass several times.

“Now suck my shitty dick!” Corpse said as he grabbed Sykkuno's chin tightly.

He shoved his dick in Sykkuno’s mouth and reached to grab the cup of shit and poured what was remaining all over Sykkuno while he was sucking his dick.

“UGH! BABY BOY! YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHILE SUCKING MY DICK AND MY SHIT ALL OVER YOU!” Corpse groaned.

Corpse came again and he got up and walked towards the laptop and turned off the live stream. They made $69,000 for that stream.

“Well done baby boy~ we made so much money. Now daddy gets to spoil his baby boy with it~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
